House of Hades
by Jolie Warren-Reid
Summary: 8 demigods. 2 missing. 1 mission, to close the Doors of Death. Told by Piper, Hazel, Frank and Nico this is the story of going to the House of Hades, closing the doors of death and rescuing their friends, Annabeth and Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson books or the characters. They all belong to the awesome Rick Riordan.

PIPER

Everyone rushed to their rooms. When Piper got into her cabin, she almost immediately started crying. Percy and Annabeth had been so close to her heart that it would hurt to let go of them if they were dead. It would be like pulling an organ out of Piper and not putting her on antithetic. Ouch! Piper wished she wasn't so pathetic and that she could do something useful for once. Maybe if she was there, next to Percy and Annabeth, they wouldn't have fallen into the depths of Tartarus, where all monsters go when they die, they might have been standing right next to her right now. She swore to the gods, and especially Athena and Poseidon, she would find Annabeth and Percy and close the Doors of Death, _forever. _She was really surprised when she heard Hazel's voice over the loudspeaker saying to gather in the Mess Hall immediately. While Piper was walking down the hallways, she heard someone calling out to her. "Hey, Pipes, wait up!" Piper spun around to see the crystal blue eyes of her boyfriend, Jason Grace. "What's up," he asked. Piper thought that this was the stupidest question ever asked in the history of the world, and Jason guessed this from her facial expression. "Sorry, that was really dumb of me to ask," he mumbled. He opened his arms and Piper rushed over and hugged him to death, crying on his chest. "It's going to be alright," Jason said, though even he sounded sceptical. "How do you know it's going to be alright? I mean, I love Annabeth and Percy to death, but how are they going survive if Nico, son of Hades barely survived?" Piper questioned. Jason answered with "Belief. Now we'd better run if we want to hear anything." And with that, they raced down the halls. When they entered, Leo called the meeting to order and introduced Nico. Everybody was shocked by his next words, which were: "Hazel and I think we know the meaning of one of the lines of the Prophecy of Seven."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey FanFictioners! So, I would like to hear your feedback on my story! But I am really pleased with how many people read it on the first day of it being out. Keep on reading_

_Jolie!_

_Disclaimer: Because I don't have enough money to buy all the characters in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books, I have to put a disclaimer on here…_

**PIPER**

Piper was in shock. Everyone was quiet. Nico started talking again. "One of the final lines of the Great Prophecy is:

'An oath to keep with a final breath'

"Just before Percy and Annabeth fell, they made an oath to each other. Percy said that they would always be together and he would never let go of Annabeth." Nico fell silent, processing what he had just said. "So… You're pretty much implying that they're both dead?" Piper shot up. "What do you mean?" Nico asked. "I mean that because the prophecy says that it's an oath to keep with a final breath, does that either one or both of them are dead?" she said. "Maybe…" Nico replied, though he was so quiet that Piper had a lot of trouble hearing him. Frank stood up and started talking, "Well, we can't just sit around, moping our butts' off. If Annabeth or Percy is dead, then they died the way they wanted to, with someone they loved. What do you think they would say if they were here now?" Leo replied with: "Well, they would say that we should start moving if we want to get to the Doors of Death by the deadline!" Leo dismissed everyone from the mess hall because he wanted to get ready for the fight that was going to happen soon and everyone else was going back to their rooms to figure out a battle strategy, like Annabeth would have done. When Piper got back to her cabin, she just sat on her bed and stared at her wall, bored out of her head. Then she remembered Katoptris or 'looking glass'. When she got this weapon out, she thought of the day she got it, and Annabeth had been with her, looking through swords and other weapons for Piper. Piper immediately thought after that that she should stop dwelling on the past and focus on the present, or in this case, the future. Katoptris is special, in the way that the person holding the dagger can see the immediate future. As Piper looked into the dagger, she saw something that put her hopes up instantly. She saw two people thatlooked like Annabeth and Percy, stirring.

_Well that's the end of the chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please, pretty please review it! Your comments are priceless…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Peoples! Sorry it's been so long but I am going to write a longer chapter than normal, so that's your reward for being so patient! Enjoy! All rights go to Rick Riordan._

HAZEL

Hazel was feeling horrible. She felt responsible for Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. After all, she had been standing right next to them, and she could have helped them up. But now, while she thought about it, it would have meant that she would have pulled up Arachne, and they would be dead anyway. Hazel wanted to escape all the mourning, because she knew that Frank and Leo were right, Annabeth and Percy wouldn't want her moping her butt off.

She went to the stables, where she found her horse, Arion. Hazel had become his mistress after she fed him gold, back with the Amazons. He was the fastest horse in the world, after achieving eight hundred miles per hour. Hazel had always loved horses. They were her getaway, the one place she felt she could escape everything that was happening in the world at that time. She always felt powerful on horse-back, like no one could destroy her, and she could destroy everything in her path. She got onto Arion's back, and since they were only feet off the ground, the horse jumped off the ship. They were going at the speed of sound, so when Hazel tried to scream with delight, she couldn't hear herself! They were so far ahead of the ship; Hazel couldn't see it in the distance. "Arion, please stop," she whispered to the horse. He stopped immediately and nickered angrily. She wished that Percy was here, so she could get him to interpret, but she had a pretty clear idea of what he had said. Hazel bent down and got a piece of gold for Arion, and he chewed it down loudly, but she wasn't bothered by Arion's loud noises like she normally was, she was bothered by the smoke in the distance.

Hazel jumped on Arion so suddenly; the horse whined Hazel didn't need Percy to interpret. They raced towards the smoke to find Leo on fire, shouting Hazel's name loudly. "What in the world Leo?" Hazel yelled from a distance. Leo looked at her and started running towards Hazel, while he was still on fire. "Where have you been? Everybody's been so worried! We don't want you MIA along with Percy and Annabeth! Oh… I'm SO glad you're back!" Leo was babbling on. He was going to hug her, but then he realised that he was still on fire. He put himself out quickly then hugged her. He was so warm from being on fire; any part of her body that was cold was now completely warm. He let go of her after that and called everyone to say he was the coolest person in the world because he was the one that found Hazel. When they got back to the _Argo II_, Frank was standing there, looking completely worried. When he saw Hazel, he ran over to her, and embraced her in his arms. "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!" He said to Hazel. "I promise I won't…" Hazel's voice started to trail off. Then the ship started to shake. And what Hazel saw scared her more than anything else she had ever seen. It was Hydra.

_How do you like that ending? Please comment on this page. Peace out…_


End file.
